


Рингиль

by KameliaBronx



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Siblings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KameliaBronx/pseuds/KameliaBronx
Summary: Все знают, что у Нолофинвэ был знаменитый меч - Рингиль, с которым он пошел сражаться с Моргтом. Но какова его история? Может ли этот меч значить для него больше, чем кажется на первый взгляд?
Relationships: Finwë/Indis (Tolkien), Fëanor | Curufinwë/Nerdanel
Kudos: 1





	Рингиль

В мирные валинорские дни всё всегда было хорошо, будто эльфы жили в раю, не зная печали. Кроме одного дома – дома Финвэ.

Финвэ сидел на просторной террасе с Индис и гладил её по мягким, белым рукам, шепча разные нежности на ушко, а та хихикала и проводила тыльной стороной ладони по волосам и плечу мужа, когда к ним из дома вышел Нолофинвэ:

– Отец, матушка, я вам не помешал? – еще юный в эти годы Ноло переминался с ноги на ногу, встав рядом с кушеткой, на которой расположились родители.

– Не помешал, тебе что-то нужно? – Финвэ отпустил Индис из своих объятий, поправив волосы и одежду. Супруга же его смущённо убрала пряди за уши и отстранилась, покраснев щеками. – Опять с Фэанаро поругался? Или что-то случилось с Арафинвэ? – третий сын был еще маленьким и постоянно то мячик у него на дереве застрянет, то кошка убежит, а это уже целый повод для трагедии!

– Нет-нет, отец, я хочу себе меч! – негодующим тоном сказал Нолофинвэ, оно и понятно. Ведь его старшему брату на последний день зачатия подарили красивый меч, который выковал Махтан – отец его супруги, Нерданель. А у него самого не было еще своего личного оружия, но ведь не хочется быть хуже брата, который и так во всём лучше.

– Меч? Ты же еще слишком мал, – поначалу Финвэ хотел отмахнуться от сына, но тут ему в голову пришла идея, – хотя знаешь, обратись к Курво, он наверняка сможет тебе помочь, не зря же всё время вертится в кузнице.

Нолофинвэ только успел обрадоваться, но тут же впал в праведное негодование. Нет, он знал, что отец очень хочет, чтобы все дети в его семье ладили, но ни он, ни Куруфинвэ не хотят идти на компромисс.

– Отец! А можно без старшего брата! – длинные эльфийские уши дернулись в негодовании, и Ноло поджал губы, обиженно смотря на отца. Он еще не достиг совершеннолетия, так что ребяческое поведение пока ему было присуще.

– Иди к брату, – Финвэ молча махнул своему сыну мол «иди давай и не выделывайся». Последнему лишь оставалось быстрым шагом удалиться, вздёрнув нос.

Пока Нолофинвэ шёл до соседнего дома, то ужасно злился и на отца, и на брата, и на себя, разве что на Валар не злился. Вот сейчас он придёт, а его снова с позором выгонят. Неужели они не могут спокойно общаться?

За размышлениями он не заметил, как добрался до брата. Фэанаро переехал сразу же как женился, это было лет семь назад, а у них с Нерданель уже родился первый сын. Поселились они рядом с отчим домом, по наставлению Финвэ, который не хотел надолго разлучаться с первенцем.

Ноло свернул в сторону кузницы и, заходя внутрь, крикнул:

– Фэанаро, ты здесь?! – лицо сразу обдало жаром и специфическим запахом.

Его брат стоял у наковальни, волос были собраны в тугой хвост, одет в рабочую немного грязную одежду. Как только Ноло вошел, то Фэеанаро сразу покосился на него и резко сказал:

– Уходи. Не видишь, я работаю.

– Вообще-то, я пришел по велению отца, – он всё не мог решиться _попросить Фэанаро_. Это так странно. – Мне нужна твоя помощь.

На этих словах старший брат остановился и всё свое внимание устремил на Ноло, ожидая объяснений:

– Конечно, ты пришёл по велению отца, – он усмехнулся и отложил свою работу, вытирая пот с лица, – и сам Нолофинвэ просит меня о помощи.

– Если ты не хочешь мне помочь, то я пойду, – Ноло взял кувшин, что стоял у двери, набрал из бочки свежей воды и протянул старшему брату.

– Да говори уж, обиженка, – хмыкнул Фэанаро, взяв в руки воду и утоляя жажду.

Нолофинвэ выдержал небольшую паузу:

– Я хочу себе меч, – Фэанаро вздёрнул бровь и посмотрел на брата, утирая воду с подбородка, – у тебя же есть подаренный меч, я тоже хочу, – Ноло не решался смотреть в глаза и обводит взглядом кузню.

– То есть ты хочешь сказать, что признаёшь во мне мастера, раз уж пришёл ко мне? – он щёлкнул пальцами перед носом младшего брата, чтобы обратить на себя внимание.

– Я вообще сначала к отцу пошёл! – он поднял взгляд на брата. Из-за разницы в возрасте Нолофинвэ всё еще был ниже брата примерно на голову, а ему очень не нравилось смотреть снизу-вверх. Даже уши немного опустились от гнева.

– Нет значит нет, – Фэанаро лишь пожал плечами и собрался возвращаться к работе.

– Хорошо-хорошо! – Ноло недовольно дёрну ушами и, закрыв глаза, сквозь зубы произнес. – Я признаю, что ты достаточно хорош в кузнечном деле.

– Да неужели, – за произнесенные с насмешкой слова хотелось убить.

– Брат, я знаю, что ты меня не особо любишь, но неужели так любишь смотреть на моё унижение?

– Угодное Валар дело смотреть на то, как ты унижаешься, – Фэанаро ухмыльнулся, доставай пергамент для чертежей.

Он сел за свой стол, что был напротив окна для лучшего света и, поглядывая на брата, принялся чертить, не обращая внимания на недовольное бурчание со стороны младшего.

Нолофинвэ, осознав, что Фэанаро до его возмущений нет какого дела, решил осмотреться в кузне: старший брат никогда его сюда не пускал, так что впервые появилась возможность осмотреться.

– Ничего не трогай, – раздался голос из угла.

– Да не трогаю я твою святыню, – Ноло вздохнул и сел за стол рядом с братом, прилёг головой на стол, наблюдая, как Фэанаро ловко вырисовывает на пергаменте меч со своими личными пометками.

– Красиво, мне нравится, – сказал Нолофинвэ через полчаса, выглядывая из-за плеча Фэанаро на готовый чертёж.

– И это только начало. А ты что как баран встал?! Иди быстро переодевайся во что не жалко! Думал я всё за тебя буду делать?

– Мама, папа же будет злиться, если ему мешать, – сказал маленький рыжий мальчик, лет двух-трёх, вышагивая рядом со своей матерью и обнимая большой кувшин с водой, прижимая крепко к себе, чтобы не уронить.

– На нас он не будет злиться, лисёнок, папа ведь нас любит, – рыжеволосая женщина улыбнулась, неся в руках корзину с едой, – к тому же с ним сейчас дядя Ноло. Уже какой день безвылазно работают, надеюсь, что, хотя бы не убили друг друга, – Нерданель засмеялась и открыла дверь в кузню.

Ребёнок спрятался от жара кузни за юбку мамы, аккуратно выглядывая.

Они как раз застали двоих братьев за работой: оба были красные и мокрые от работы, с собранными волосами и прилипающей к телу одежде. Нерданель даже позволила себе заглядеться на любимого мужа.

– В масло, – Фэанаро кивнул брату, указывая, что делать. Он помог брату вытащит клинок и проверил на закалку. А мальчик с восхищение наблюдал за отцом большими глазами, опустив ушки, – суй опять в печь, нельзя дать ему остыть! Будем делать гарду, – отошёл от младшего и принялся раздувать огонь.

Нерданель всё-таки решила их сама окликнуть, а то ведь не прервутся:

– Мальчики, будьте добры прерваться, – с лёгкой улыбкой Нерданель прошла в кузню, ставя на столик корзину с едой и забирая кувшин с водой у сына, – Майтимо, отнеси это папе с дядей, – она отдала ребёнку влажные прохладные полотенца.

Фэанаро оставил клинок закаляться в печи и, оставив Нолофинвэ, повернулся к семье и сразу расплылся в улыбке, беря на руки сына, пачкая его в саже:

– Какой молодец, пришёл помочь папе? – Фэанаро забрал у Майтимо одно полотенце, а вторым кинулся в брата. Тот лишь недовольно цокнул и уселся за столик, с аппетитом смотря как Нерданель расставляет для них перекус.

– Ты испачкаешь Майтимо, я только что его умывала! Может быть вы возьмёте перерыв?

– Нельзя, этот материал слишком капризен, – Фэанаро подошёл к жене и невесомо коснулся её губ, как никак не при младшем же брате. Впрочем, тот уже вымыл руки и уплетал еду, несмотря ни на что больше.

– А можно с папой посидеть и посмотреть? – мальчик обнял папу за шею, заглядывая в лицо.

– Нельзя, – Фэанаро ткнул Майтимо двумя пальцами в лоб, – тебе здесь станет плохо, а еще я не люблю, когда кто-то стоит над душой.

– А почему тогда дяде Ноло можно!

– Потому что он мой подмастерье, – он гордо вздёрну нос, даже уши слегка приподнялись.

– Я сам вызвался, – буркнул Ноло, выпивая половину воды из кувшина.

– Вы хоть спать надеюсь пойдете? Оба, – Нерданель, тем временем, убирала лишний мусор, который вечно раскидывает её муж в рабочей атмосфере.

– Нет, я хочу доделать, мы почти закончили, – Фэанаро усадил сын на скамью за столом и сел рядом, быстро принимаясь за еду, краем глаза поглядывая за будущим мечом, – а ты спать пойдешь, а то отец потом мне всё выскажет за то, что ты не спишь, Ноло.

– Да мне с тобой придется остаться, ты же потом мне припомнишь, что я даже меч себе не выковал.

А Нерданель лишь тихо улыбалась, что эти два кота-воителя наконец-то не выцарапывают друг другу глаза и глотки.

Уже была глубокая ночь, печь давно погасили.

Двоя стояли у окна, через которое проглядывал серебристый свет Тельпериона, освещая кузню.

Нолофинвэ держал в руке уже готовый клинок, сияющий холодным светом, что выглядело еще невероятнее в свете древ.

Рядом, скрестив руки на груди, стоял Фэанаро, явно довольный своей работой:

– Как ты его назовешь? У хорошего меча должно быть имя.

– Я нареку его Рингелем, – Нолофинвэ довольно провёл пальцем по лезвию и осторожно положил его на подставку, устало усевшись на стул, вытирая лицо, – знаешь, я правда готов признать тебя настоящим мастером и творцом, – он сделал небольшую паузу, поджав губы и опустив глаза в пол, – я благодарен тебе.

– Хм, – Фэанаро вздохнул, опершись бедрами о подоконник и распуская волосы, весь день зажатые в хвосте, – что ж, ты был полезен и даже не такой уж и идиот.

– Как всегда, – Ноло печально улыбнулся, – приходи к нам почаще, хорошо? Отец скучает. Да и маленький Арафинвэ не понимает, почему ты к нам не приходишь почти, а если и бываешь, то ходишь хмурый.

– Хорошо, - как-то раздосадовано ответил Фэанаро, - я приду к вам завтра, вместе с Нерданель и Нельяфинвэ, а сейчас иди домой, уже поздно, отец будет волноваться.

– Да, – Ноловинфэ поднялся на ноги и, подойдя к Куруфинвэ, обнял его как брата, на мгновение позволив себе прижаться к его плечу щекой, а затем быстро отпустил и поспешил убраться прочь из кузни, пока его пинками не вытолкали.

А потом был Моргот, Сильмарилли, ссора, изгнание, Древа, Исход… Но, а пока что всё спокойно под сенью древ и Старшие дети Эру проживают лучшие из своих дней.


End file.
